After Past
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Setelah masa lalu sebagai anak SMP yang suram, Sakura menjalani kehidupannya di SMA dengan lebih baik. Di tahun terakhirnya, Sasuke yang dikaguminya saat SMP, datang sebagai murid baru di sekolahnya. Padahal Sasuke adalah seorang yang kaya, tetapi kenapa pindah ke sekolah yang biasa saja?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

After Past: Bagian Pertama

 _Maret, 2013_

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang memberikan kancing keduanya-kancing tanda cinta- kepada seorang gadis yang memintanya. Aneh. Kenapa ia sebegitu pedulinya terhadap Sasuke?

Padahal, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa bagi dirinya. Sekelas sekalipun tidak pernah. Mengobrol apa lagi. Tetapi sejak Sasuke tampil bermain biola dua hari yang lalu, di acara perpisahan sekolah mereka, pandangan Sakura terhadap Sasuke yang pendiam itu berbeda.

Sakura meratapi tubuh fisiknya yang berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya. Tubuhnya tidak dapat dikatakan langsing, justru cenderung gemuk dengan kaki dan tangan yang besar. Satu-satunya yang tampak cukup bagus dari fisiknya hanyalah perutnya yang tampak rata, dan mata warna mata _emerald_ nya yang memesona. Ini membuatnya tidak pernah menonjol di sekolah. Belum lagi dengan seleranya yang berbeda dari kebanyakan gadis umumnya: lebih suka menggunakan celana _jins,_ penggemar musik-musik bertempo lambat dengan tabuhan _drum,~_ biasa lebih suka disebut jenis _mellow rock~_ aroma parfum bunga sakura yang sedikit menyengat, juga warna _pink_ cerah dan jauh dari kata pastel.

Tidak pernah ada kata mungkin bagi Sasuke menyukainya walau hanya sesaat. Sasuke yang pendiam, tapi mendadak populer karena permainan biolanya. Pasti rasanya sama dengan yang dimiliki anak-anak lain, sebatas kekaguman.

Iya, hanya kagum. Sakura terus meyakini dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Lagi pula,bukannya hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka akan saling bersitatap, berpisah karena kelulusan? Ya, tepat seperti itu.

-X-

 _April, 2015_

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kedalam kelasnya. Masa-masa sekolah menengah atasnya berkali-kali lebih baik dari masa lalunya di SMP. Mulanya ia masuk sekolah menjadi murid biasa di kelas satu. Lama-kelamaan, sejak ia mulai mempelajari sepeda yang tak ia sukai sejak kecil, berangkat sekolah tiap hari menggunakan sepedanya, tubuhnya yang gemuk mulai meramping dengan sendirinya.

Ia mulai menjadi murid populer karena cantik, semenjak mulai naik ke kelas dua. Sakura mempelajari satu hal dari yang dialaminya: populer bukan hanya karena seleramu pas dengan pergaulanmu, tetapi juga karena dirimu yang cantik.

Tetapi menjadi murid populer tidak semenyenangkan kelihatannya. Beberapa kali Sakura terlibat masalah dengan kakak kelas yang mengira dirinya terlalu percaya diri, atau adik kelas yang nggak tau apa-apa naksir padanya.

Ditahun ketiganya di SMA, ia tidak mau masalah semacam itu ada lagi dikehidupannya. Tahun ini Sakura ingin menjalankan kehidupannya dengan tenang...

Tetapi sepertinya harap dihatinya tidak terkabul ketika melihat sosok itu melangkah masuk.

Sasuke? Kenapa lelaki itu berada disana? Apakah ia salah melihat, atau Sakura belum terbangun dari mimpinya?

Tatkala Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya dan mengambil posisi tempat duduk didepannya, ia meyakini kalau saat ini dia benar-benar sudah terbangun.

"Hei, Sakura, kan?"

Tiga kata pertama yang Sasuke luncurkan untuknya membuat Sakura terkesiap, jantungnya berpacu sehingga membuat rona merah diwajahnya. "Ya." jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mengenalnya!

Ia mengira, hanya dirinya yang mengenali Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke tidak mengenalinya sama sekali. Mengingat mereka tidak pernah sekelas dan berpapasan.

"Kau yang menyanyikan lagu _I Have a Dream_ pada acara perpisahan." kata Sasuke lagi, kemudian menatap Sakura lekat. "Aku masih mengingatmu, walau sekarang kau sudah tampak berbeda."

"Tentu saja. Sudah dua tahun sejak itu..." kata Sakura grogi.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kearah depan, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding. Yup, mereka berdua duduk dipinggir kelas, dekat jendela yang menghadap jalan utama, yang dihiasi pepohonan sakura.

Sakura berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang berubah aneh secara tiba-tiba. Ia berusaha meluruskan pikirannya. Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa Sasuke bisa berada di sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja seperti ini? Bukankah Sasuke memasuki sekolah elit yang mahalnya luar biasa itu?

Pertanyaan kedua, apa Sasuke memang mengingatnya hanya karena penampilannya di acara perpisahan~seperti dirinya yang tak pernah bisa melupakan permainan Sasuke?

Pertanyaan ketiga...

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal aku pindahan dari sekolah elit." kata Sasuke dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Sakura mengangguk, memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Menatap guguran bunga sakura yang tampak seperti salju berwarna _pink_ dimusim semi.

-X-

"Hei, Sasuke." Sakura berusaha menjajari langkah Sasuke. "Aku ingin bertanya, dan kuharap kau mau menjawabnya. Kenapa kau pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang terpencil ini, diwaktu yang hampir lulus ini?"

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya, merasa risih dengan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura merengut saat pertanyaannya tak digubris. Ia berusaha mencari cara lain untuk memaksa Sasuke. "Apa kau mau kuberitahu anak-anak lain tentang asal sekolahmu?"

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan nada datar itu sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam Sakura. "Apa aku harus menceritakan segalanya padamu, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus tahu." kata Sakura sengit.

"Singkatnya, keluargaku sudah tidak memiliki biaya lagi untuk membiayaiku di sekolah itu. Keluargaku dalam keadaan krisis keuangan." jawab Sasuke malas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat. "Tenang saja, itu semua tidak ada pengaruhnya buatmu. Sesungguhnya, aku cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau kau cukup populer di sekolah sekarang..."

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya kembali, berusaha menjajari langkah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku membantumu!"

Sasuke menoleh. "Apa katamu?"

"Biarkan aku membantumu. Kau sedang berada dalam masalah, kan?"

Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Jangan bercanda. Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang membutuhkan uang?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura berdecak. "Sampai kapan kau bersikap dingin seperti itu? Sampai kapan kau mau menyimpan semuanya sendirian? Sejak dulu, kau tidak pernah merubah sikapmu itu. Aku tahu rasanya memiliki masalah dan tidak seorangpun mengerti..."

"Sekalipun kau mau membantuku, kau mau membantuku soal apa?" tanya Sasuke. "Membantuku mencari uang, begitu?"

"Kalau itu memang bisa membantumu, boleh saja."

Sasuke tampak terkesiap, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sakura. "Serius?"

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Tentu saja."

Perlahan, sebuah senyum yang jarang dilihat Sakura muncul diwajah Sasuke. Membuat hati Sakura berdesir hangat, membuatnya meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau ini hanya perasaan kagum.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa temani aku? Kau mau menolongku, kan?"

-X-

"Kau masih mengingat Ino? Kafe barunya sedang membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk mengisi acara panggung disana, tetapi jika aku memintanya sendirian aku bisa diinterogasi. Jadi, aku meminta tolong padamu agar kamu menjadi vokalis dari permainan biolaku." jelas Sasuke.

"Ino? Vokalis?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya kaget. "Aku... tidak dekat dengan Ino. Lagi pula, vokalis bagaimana?"

"Suaramu cukup bagus, kok. Kau juga pernah tampil dipanggung sebelumnya." kata Sasuke. "Ayolah, katamu kau mau membantuku."

"I-iya. Baiklah." Sakura mengangguk paham. "Akan kucoba."

"Nah, itu kafenya." Sasuke menunjukkan letak kafe yang terkesan imut dan baru dibandingkan toko-toko lainnya. "Tinggal beberapa langkah."

Ketika Sakura memasuki kafe itu, ia terkejut. Bagaimana kafe ini bisa membuatnya nyaman sekali dengan dekorasi imut dan aroma kopi dipenjuru ruang? Ia pasti betah lama-lama berada disini. Pun menginap ia mau.

"Ino!" Sasuke memanggil Ino yang tengah sibuk menulis keuangan. Suara Sasuke terdengar serak, khas seorang cowok. Mata Ino berbinar dan membuat Sakura jengah. Tetapi, Ino sepertinya menyadari adanya Sakura dan mendelik tidak senang. Ada juga tatapan kaget dari wajahnya.

"Hei, Ino. Tawaran mengisi panggungmu masih terbuka, kan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Ino dan Sakura mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Iya, masih." Ino menjawab ragu, bola matanya terus berputar antara Sasuke dan Sakura. "Lalu?"

"Kami menginginkan pekerjaan itu." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya. "Oke? Aku akan memainkan biola, dan Sakura bernyanyi."

"Kenapa kalian ingin pekerjaan itu?" tanya Ino, sifatnya yang selalu ingin tahu memuncak. Suaranya terdengar sedikit kesal.

"Um, itu..." Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, "Sakura sedang membutuhkan uang dan aku mau membantunya."

Sakura mendelik kearah Sasuke, lalu menjerit-jerit dalam hati. _Baka! Itu keadaanmu tahu!_

"Boleh saja. Mulai besok disore hari, ya." kata Ino. Ia sedikit memaksakan senyum. "Aku benar-benar butuh pemusik. Dan ya, karena ini kafe remaja, mungkin kalian harus memilih lagu yang lembut. Menenangkan jiwa kalau bisa."

"Tentu saja." tukas Sasuke. "Aku memainkan biola, dan biola hanya bisa dengan musik klasik yang menenangkan."

"Terima kasih, Ino." kata Sakura, lalu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Kau puas sekarang?"

Dalam benak Ino, Sakura menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk membantunya. Dan itu membuat Ino menyerngit kesal karena Sakura sok bersikap tak mau tetapi akhirnya mau.

Sedangkan dalam arti Sakura, ia memastikan kalau Sasuke puas dengan cara lelaki itu mencari uang.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, lalu menyenggol lengan Sakura pelan. "Kalau begitu, mari kita pergi. Besok kita akan kesini lagi."

Ino memandang kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura dengan kesal, juga cemburu. Tangannya mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai, sebuah kalung sederhana dengan liontin kancing berwarna merah.

Itu kancing kedua-kancing tanda cinta-yang dimiliki Sasuke saat SMP. Ya, dialah gadis yang menerima kancing kedua kala perpisahan SMP dua tahun silam. Ino tidak hanya mengangumi Sakura, tetapi juga menyukainya. Hanya saja, mereka harus terpisahkan karena berbeda sekolah.

Kini, Ino tidak habis memahami mengapa Sasuke bisa berada bersama Sakura, terlebih menolong gadis yang tampak berbeda sejak dua tahun telah berlalu, karena gadis itu seperti seorang putri sekarang.

-X-

"Hei, bodoh. Kenapa kau bilang aku yang membutuhkan uang?" delik Sakura kesal. Dia menatap sinis kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Karena aku tidak ingin teman SMPku tahu soal aku yang mengalami krisis. Karena semuanya ketahui kalau aku... hn." Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya melangkah sedikit lebih cepat.

"Kesimpulannya kau malu mengakuinya, tetapi aku terlanjur ketahui masalahmu." kata Sakura. "Aku paham kenapa kau tidak ingin mengakuinya. Sasuke, kau tahu kan, kondisi aku disekolah yang sekarang? Aku lebih dihargai dibandingkan dulu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau beritahu siapapun juga perihal menderitanya aku di SMP."

"Memangnya kau kenapa dimasa lalu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kita tidak pernah dekat, kau tahu..."

"Lupakan saja." kata Sakura cepat, wajahnya memerah. "Hanya saja, aku yang dulu adalah seorang manusia yang menyedihkan."

Kini, giliran Sakura yang melangkah lebih cepat. Sasuke menjajari langkahnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sakura menoleh. Sakura menatap mata kelam Sasuke, dan terhipnotis kedalamnya.

"Kita hidup dimasa sekarang, setelah masa lalu. Apapun yang terjadi dimasa sekarang harus dihadapi. Tidak peduli kau berbuat seperti apa dimasa lalu, kamu yang sekarang adalah dimasa sekarang."

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura yang tertahan dipelupuk matanya, dan membuat jiwanya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

-X-

Hola! Salam kenal untuk para penggemar SasuSaku ^o^ walau aku termasuk penulis netral _pairing,_ aku belum pernah menulis fanfict SasuSaku karena belum menemukan ide yang pas. Kali ini, aku menemukan idenya, berasal dari kisah kehidupan SMPku dan sepenggal ide fiksi yang berkeliarkan diotak *halah*

Mulanya aku mau membuat fanfict _oneshot,_ tetapi karena nggak bisa menyingkat alur dari ide cerita ini, dan belum punya _mood_ untuk menyelesaikannya, aku memutuskan untuk menjadikannya _twoshot_ *semoga*

Oke! Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di After Past Bagian Dua! _Jaa!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

After Past: Bagian Kedua

Ternyata, ketampanan Sasuke memang tidak main-main. Ditambah lagi dengan kedekatannya dengan Sakura membuat lelaki itu kembali populer seperti ditahun terakhir SMP. Sasuke tak segan-segan untuk mengikuti Sakura kemana-mana.

"Carilah teman lain!" dengus Sakura saat Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya mengikuti Sakura. Kali ini menuju kantin.

"Tak mau." Sasuke menyahut masam. Dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa hal ini wajar-wajar saja, toh, Sakura adalah _partner_ nya. Dalam bermusik, tentu.

Sakura hanya menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana sebelum kita kerja, kita latihan dulu, di ruang musik misalnya?"

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura tergelak. "Sasuke, ini bukan sekolah elit sepertimu dulu. Disini tidak ada ruang musik sama sekali."

Wajah Sasuke bertambah masam. "Ka... kalau begitu, latihan di rumahku!"

"Eh?" wajah Sakura memerah, pikirannya merembet kemana-mana. " _Etto..._ aku tak mau!"

Sasuke tergelak ketika menduga-duga apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Setelah sekian lama tidak tersenyum, Sasuke pun tersenyum. Senyum yang menyenangkan hati Sakura. Kemudian, lelaki itu berkata, "Aku tidak akan macam-macam, jika itu yang kau duga. Aku hanya tidak ingin penampilan kita berantakan karena tidak pernah latihan."

"Kau tidak mau latihan di istirahat sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

Senyuman Sasuke memudar perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin anak-anak lain tahu aku dapat bermain biola."

"Ck." Sakura menarik napasnya pelan. "Baiklah. Sesudahnya kita harus segera ke kafe Ino kalau mau mendapat bayarannya."

-X-

"Um, lagu apa yang harus kita mainkan, Sakura?"

"Eh!?" Sakura berdecak kaget. "Jadi kau sama sekali belum memikirkannya?"

Sasuke meringis kecil. "Aku tak tahu lagu apa yang bisa kau nyanyikan, jadi... err... begitulah."

Lagi-lagi Sakura berusaha untuk sabar. "Lalu, lagu apa yang cocok dimainkan dengan biola?"

"Lagu klasik?"

Jawaban Sasuke yang disertai wajah datarnya membuat Sakura tidak bisa bersabar lagi seperti biasa. Ia melangkah mendekat Sasuke, lalu menjitaknya dengan sedikit keras.

"Aahh. Itu sakit, Sakura."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku menyanyikan lagu klasik?" dengus Sakura.

"Memang kau suka lagu seperti apa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Um... _mellow rock._ "

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki selera seperti itu." kata Sasuke datar, membuat Sakura _drop._

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia meletakkan biolanya dibahunya dan menggeseknya pelan. "Setidaknya kau suka lagu _mellow,_ kan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa menit hingga Sakura mengetahui kalau lagu yang sedang dimainkan Sasuke adalah lagu _a thousand years._ Senyumnya mengembang, ketika memasuki _reff,_ Sakura mulai bernyanyi.

 _I love you for a thousand more..._

"Kemudian..." Sasuke mulai memainkan lagu lainnya. Sakura memejamkan mata sesaat, lalu berikutnya ia tahu itu lagu apa.

" _The way you look at me,_ benar?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Lalu, Sakura kembali bernyanyi. Sebelumnya, hatinya tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini ketika menyanyikan lagu. Diiringi alunan musik biola dari Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdesir pelan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau sosok yang ia kagumi ini akan tampil dengannya.

 _I never know what you see, but there's something in the way you look at me..._

-X-

Tampil bersama Sasuke benar-benar menyenangkan. Mulanya Sakura hanya menemani lelaki itu untuk menambah penghasilan keluarga, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Sakura merasakan semua ini sudah menjadi seperti candu. Padahal semua penghasilannya diberikan pada Sasuke, dan ini sudah bulan keenamnya tampil bersama dengan Sasuke.

Pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari permainan biola Sasuke, juga wajah tampan dan senyuman yang jarang muncul itu. Sakura tidak pernah ingin semua yang dilakukannya dengan Sasuke berakhir. Tetapi semakin dipikirkan, semakin membuatnya resah.

Bukankah setiap awal, akan selalu memiliki akhir?

Firasat buruknya akhirnya terjadi juga. Sasuke menceritakan kalau ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai direktur di bank swasta, terbukti tidak melakukan korupsi. Semua harta yang disita dikembalikan satu demi satu, membuat _mood_ Sasuke dienam bulan terakhir yang terasa buruk menjadi lebih baik.

"Ah, aku senang sekali Sakura, dapat kembali dengan normal seperti biasanya." Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu... kau tidak perlu bekerja _part-time_ lagi. Kau bisa pindah sekolah lagi. Dan kau..." Sakura menarik napas lirih. "Semua bisa kembali kepada dirimu yang dulu, kan?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sakura memaksakan senyumannya. "Aku tahu kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini, Sasuke. Kau ingin bilang, kalau kau yang sekarang adalah dirimu yang dulu."

"Tidak, tidak! Kapan aku bilang begitu?" ujar Sasuke. "Aku pernah bilang padamu, kalau kita hidup dimasa sekarang."

"Begitu..." Sakura berusaha memahami perasaan Sasuke. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya penuh dengan Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang memiliki segalanya dan... jauh darinya. "Sekarang, kalau sudah begini kau mau apa?"

"Pertama-tama, aku mau mentraktirmu, pengganti uang upahmu yang selama ini kau berikan." kata Sasuke. Tangannya terulur, menarik tangan Sakura. "Aku tidak menerima penolakkan, lho. Kau harus menurutiku."

"Oke..." Sakura berusaha untuk menurut, dan Sasuke menariknya pergi. "Sepedaku... sepedaku masih berada di sekolah, Sasuke! Kau tidak lupa kalau aku selalu pergi dengan sepeda, kan?"

"Err... aku tahu. Tetapi saat-saat bersamaku, kau lebih memilih untuk pulang bersamaku dengan berjalan kaki atau naik bus, kan? Jangan mengelak." ujar Sasuke, tahu siasat Sakura.

Kebetulan disepanjang jalan tersebut, terdapat sebuah butik yang cukup populer, dan Sasuke mengajak Sakura melangkah masuk. Didalamnya, Sakura langsung dimanjakan dengan aneka gaun musim dingin berlengan panjang dengan bulu-bulu. Padahal ini baru musim gugur.

"Pilih satu. Kita akan makan malam hari ini." kata Sasuke, senyumannya yang jarang tampak itu muncul lagi.

Ini gila! Gaun, makan malam? Jangan-jangan Sasuke mau mentraktirnya di restoran mewah? Gaun yang ada semua tampak manis, tetapi yang paling membuat Sakura tertarik adalah... gaun warna _pink_ terang yang terletak disudut ruang, yang mungkin setelah membelikannya Sasuke batal mengajaknya pergi makan malam.

"Ayo, cepatlah Sakura." kata Sasuke tidak sabar. "Kau belum memilih sepatu dan _make-up._ "

"Apa?" Sakura berteriak tertahan. "Sebenarnya... kau mau apa?"

Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan nada datar. "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita mau makan malam? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau makan malam dengan seragam sekolah?"

" _Etto..._ "

"Apa kau mau kupilihkan?" tawar Sasuke.

Ragu dengan pilihannya sendiri, Sakura mengangguk. Membiarkan lelaki itu memilihkan untuknya. Sakura duduk disofa yang tersedia, melihat Sasuke sibuk melihat-lihat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah gaun setengah lengan dan sebatas lutut, berwarna _pink_ juga, sekalipun tidak seterang yang Sakura lihat tadi.

Gaun itu terlihat manis, tidak terkesan dewasa. Pantas untuk remaja.

"Kukira gaun ini bagus, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja, ini pilihanku. Nah, cobalah."

Sakura bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengambil gaun itu dari tangan Sasuke. "Oke!"

-X-

Setelah membuat Sakura tampak lebih anggun dari biasanya; dengan gaun merah muda dan sepatu _high heels_ berwarna sama, juga riasan _make-up_ tipis, Sasuke mengiringnya ke restoran bintang lima.

Sakura sampai ternganga ketika masuk kedalam restoran tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku yang mentraktir," ucap Sasuke, "Sekarang kau mengerti kan, mengapa aku sibuk mengajakmu berdandan?"

Yah, Sasuke sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan setelan jas yang cukup simpel, membuatnya terlihat lebih 'wah' dari yang biasa.

"Tentu." Sakura menyahut, "Tetapi kukira pakaian apapun bisa masuk kesini, asal membayar, kan?"

"Hm, kita hanya menyesuaikan saja." Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura untuk duduk disalah satu meja, terletak ditengah-tengah restoran. "Pesanlah sesuatu." sambung Sasuke setelah Sakura beringsut duduk.

Sakura membuka buku menu, dan hampir saja menjerit melihat daftar menunya. Bukan karena harganya yang meang terlampau mahal, tetapi makanannya yang hampir seluruhnya menggoda.

"Aku... aku bingung harus memilih yang mana. Kalau bisa aku mau mencicipi semuanya satu per satu." kata Sakura pelan, wajahnya memerah malu. "Menurutmu aku harus pesan apa?"

"Hmp." Sasuke hampir tertawa. Baru kali ini dia merasakan sensasi makan malam yang berbeda. Suasana yang begitu hangat, terbuka tanpa menjaga kesopanan. "Kalau begitu, pilih saja yang paling mahal. Biasanya harga tidak main-main."

Karena ucapan Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura memesan sebuah _beef steak._ Sasuke juga, hanya saja lelaki itu memesan dengan porsi pedas.

"Ini adalah hal pertama yang mau kulakukan setelah kehidupan normalku yang kembali." kata Sasuke. Wajah tampannya berubah merah setelah beberapa detik, "Lalu yang kedua..."

"Hei. Sasuke. Juga Sakura."

Ucapan Sasuke terpaksa tertunda. Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berada disamping mereka. Ino.

"Sudah lama tidak melihatmu makan disini, Sasuke." kata Ino sambil tersenyum manis. "Kukira kau sudah memiliki restoran favorit lain."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Oh ya, Ino. Aku mau bilang, kalau kami tidak akan bekerja ditempatmu lagi." kata Sakura. "Kami berdua lupa menyampaikan hal itu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino, senyumannya terlihat sinis, seolah menyindir, "Oh, apa selama ini gaji yang kau dapat telah cukup? Atau kau mendapat pekerjaan lain dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi?"

Mulanya niat Sakura adalah meledek Ino iarena Sasuke tidak akan bisa digoda gadis itu lagi. Yup, selama ini Ino selalu menggoda Sasuke selama bekerja disana enam bulan terakhir ini. Tetapi, Ino memang selalu memiliki cara untuk menekan orang lain, sejak dulu, dirinya tidak pernah berubah.

Sekarang keadaan berbalik.

Sebenarnya Sakura tidak perlu tersinggung, karena yang Ino tahu Sakura yang membutuhkan uang, bukan Sasuke. Tetapi, emosinya naik saat Ino mulai berucap sinis seperti anak-anak di SMP mereka dulu.

"Oh ya. Tentu saja kau salah mengira." kata Sakura. Matanya balas menatap sinis Ino. "Kami berdua diundang untuk manggung ditempat yang lebih baik darimu."

"Sakura..." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan suasana yang mulai keruh.

"Memangnya kau sebagus apa?" dengus Ino. "Suaramu tidak sebagus yang kau duga! Kalau tidak ada Sasuke yang bermain biola, kau tidak akan bisa disukai dan bertahan di kafeku! Suaramu buruk, tahu. Dan sejak dulu, kau selalu menyedihkan."

Kata-kata Ino menusuk hati Sakura. Kenyataan dirinya yang memang tidak pernah menjadi seorang yang berkelas, tidak memiliki kemampuan lebih yang membuatnya menonjol... perlahan, ingatannya semasa SMP berputar seperti sebuah film tanpa kendali.

Sakura bangkit berdiri, kemudian melangkah keluar restoran, padahal pesanan juga belum datang. Ia tidak peduli ketika Sasuke menahan dirinya, memanggil namanya.

Ia hanya menepis uluran tangan Sasuke, lalu beranjak pergi.

-X-

"Kau... keterlaluan, Ino." kata Sasuke. Pandangannya berubah dingin. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi dengannya di masa lalu. Bagiku, hidup adalah masa sekarang."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, menatap Ino. "Kalau Sakura tidak bagus, aku tidak akan memintanya bernyanyi bersamaku. Ingat itu. Tidak peduli bagimu Sakura seperti apa, bagiku dia begitu indah."

Sasuke melangkah keluar restoran, mengejar langkah Sakura. Gadis itu belum jauh, ia tidak bisa pergi dengan cepat dengan sepatu _high heels._ Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menatapnya, walau mata Sakura sudah berkaca-kaca berusaha menahan tangis.

"Sakura. Apapun yang orang lain katakan, aku akan disisimu. Aku tidak akan pergi walau kehidupanku kembali. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu SMA kita di sekolah yang sama. Kau mengkhawatirkan itu, kan?" ujar Sasuke, tepat sasaran.

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata hitam Sasuke. "Lalu?"

"Lalu... tadi ada bagian kedua yang mau kusampaikan, setelah kehidupanku menjadi normal, kan?" kata Sasuke lagi. "Itu... aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Deg.

"Kukira aku jatuh cinta padamu, selama kita manggung bersama, Sakura. Jadi... bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam beberapa detik. Bukankah perasaannya pada Sasuke hanya sebatas kagum? Tetapi, entah sejak kapan, ia mulai merasa nyaman dekat dengan Sasuke, ingin berada didekatnya. Ia juga cemburu terhadap Ino.

Sejak dulu, ia ingin lebih mengenal Sasuke.

Sekarang, harapan itu terkabul.

Perasaan kagumnya terhadap Sasuke juga mulai berubah...

"Kalau kau tidak memiliki jawabannya sekarang, kau bisa menundanya, sampai akhir kelulusan, karena aku akan memberikan kancing keduaku untukmu." kata Sasuke. Senyum tidak hilang dari wajahnya, lalu ia menepuk puncak kepala Sakura pelan.

"Aku... tahu jawabannya sekarang." kata Sakura, wajahnya memerah. "Aku mau, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bilang, tawaran itu berlaku sampai kelulusan nanti, kan." Sakura berkata, wajahnya semakin memerah saja, bahkan ujung telinganya juga begitu.

Sasuke tertawa pelan melihat wajah memerah Sakura, lalu memeluknya. " _Arigatou,_ Sakura. Kau selalu membantuku, dan membalas perasaanku."

-END-

Whuaa! Akhirnya selesai juga! Padahal ini selesainya udah malem*00.51*, pas udah selesai bikin malah buka folder-folder anime dan nonton K-ON dari eps 1 lagi*parah* ah, sudahlah, nggak perlu banyak basa-basi, hehehe.

Terima kasih telah membaca dan mengikuti fanfict After Past! Semoga bagian kedua yang merupakan akhir dari cerita ini dapat berkesan bagi para _readers,_ dan sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya! :D

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
